manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cottonmouth
Could someone put this article on the Grand Theft Wiki please? I tried to put it myself, but a permission error always pops up, however my e-mail address is authenticated.--Mackomontana 19:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No Use. I tried it but they always delete it even my James Earl Cash article, they delete it.--Blaff 60 06:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well the reason it is not in GTA Wikia is because it has no refrence or never been mentioned in GTA.-User:BloodyGTA It is true, because Manhunt 2 was released after Gta Vcs, the last gta game in gta III era. But maybe it will be mentioned in the next games.--Mackomontana 22:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) quick question i never knew this city had an official name. where did you get "cottonmouth" from? or is this just fan-fiction? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) This is no fan-fiction. Two years ago,or maybe more, I used the sniper riffle in the Assassination level to take a look on the police helipocter and it's written Cottonmouths police department on it. However,some people don't believe it, but I didn't made it up myself.--Mackomontana 10:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) show me do you have an image? i looked at the heli and never saw anything. I looked the map of Florida in the west part where is located Cottonmouth.I see in levels Assasination and Altered,mountains.But in the west part I'm not see the relief forms.Is just a fan faction!!!The logo of CPD,I'not see on the police mav.And me,I can say on this site:The events where place is Rollond City(example).IS JUST A FAN-FACTION!!!Not proofs,not trusting! Yes,you right.I'm living in Florida in the west part of state in closely to Tampa.Is stupid,I'm not see the mountains,eh i can put to say I see smaller hills but not huge mountains.And in the game,Cottonmouth is not based on Tampa,because I'm visiting the city,and the suburban zone are similary certain,but the skyscraper,blocks,hmmm...Cottonmouth showing be an anywhere town and city of USA. For me,Cottonmouth can be based of some parts of Floridian suburby and some parts of L.C. This town might not be in west Florida, but Cottonmouth isnt fanfiction. In the beta wersion of manhunt2 there really is a CPD maverick. Mayby R* wanted to name the city at first, but then decided to leave it unknown. But we can used the beta name, its just a game anyway Mackomontana,in Cottonmouth the mountains appear? Mackomontana,Cottonmouth for me is posibily in the northwest part of Florida because here you cand fiind some biggest hills. A manhunt fan from Timisoara,Romania. please sign your posts hey could you guys please register/login so i know who im talking to ;) i vote we delete this page as its mostly links anyway. the game probably isnt set in 1 place anyway. its set in a lot of places, like the flashback missions could be anywhere im sure during most wanted its prickle pine in las venturas because as you reach the end of the sewer, the heli yells out: "target sighted. moving to LV" YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 12:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys,I don't know where is the position of the city,but I heard that Cottonmouth is in the north part of Vice City,posibily because Cottonmouth can't be in the west or southwest part of Florida,because in this parts not exist mountains,but at the north is some hills and other relief forms.Posibily the distance of Cottonmouth and Vice City is 500-1000 miles away. Voted In what part of the Florida is positioned Cottonmouth? Number of vote(put your answer with "X" but onetime) *West: *Est : *North: *South: *North-Est: *North-West: *South-Est: *South-West: *Non-existent: X Nobody have an image with the name?I'm not will to download manhunt 2 and I risked to give some viruses.Please,added a photo or posted a video on youtube.This make can be convinced more people to say:The city of manhunt 2 is Cottonmouth 100%! Not proof,not trusting,I'm not risked to give some viruses(Worm or Trojan)at the downloading o Manhunt 2.